The New Girl and The Battle Begins!
The New Girl and The Battle Begins! is the pilot of Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate and first episode of The Battle Brawlers Arc. It was finished on June 27th 2019. Plot A new girl moved into Wardington and got her first set of Bakugan. Unforantly, Akira and Shuji and caught her and began messing with thinking she was making fun of them where she meets Dan. With Dan's help, she wins first Brawl. During their second battle two Dragonoids by the name of Drago and Leonidas appear, A battle ensues, and during the battle, Dan and Shula have a vision of two Pyrus Dragonoids battling two Darkus Bakugan. The Dragonoids start to explain what's behind the scenes of Bakugan and from that point onwards, all the Battle Brawlers realize that Bakugan was more than just a game, and must save Earth and Vestroia from the destruction lead by the tyrannical Naga. Episode Dan's POV Okay, I know this is going to sound weird but one day my whole world changed. You see cards started dropping from the sky coming down like rain. At first, we didn't know where they were all coming from or who sent them we only knew they were more than ordinary playing cards. and it was happening all around the world. In the north, in the south, they landed everywhere. Together with my new online friends from around the world we created a wicked new game we called "Bakugan". That's when the power of the cards was revealed. Each one held its own battling beast that came to life when you threw it down, The battles were intense and if you picked the wrong card, you lost it and the beast inside. Recently a girl named Shulia Blaze moved into town with me who is just now starting the game but that's only half the story! Another even bigger battle was taking place in a Parallel Universe called, Vestroia! My name is Dan! And together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, That new girl I told you about Shulia, Not to mention Mr. Hot Shot himself Shun and Alice We are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? The scene surrounds Dan with the multiple Bakugan Spaces. Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus. THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU! Dan and the new girl are seen opening gate cards against two mysterious Darkus Brawlers. BACKED AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL! The four Brawlers throw down their Bakugan before two Dragonoid like Bakugan appeared against a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Bakugan known as Vladitor. THIS IS THE FINAL STAND! THE POWERS IN YOUR HANDS! Dan and the new girl are seen throwing down their Pyrus Bakugan as they emerge ready to fight. TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE! The scene switches to Naga trying to take some cores before again switching to a Mysterious Bakugan being given a second chance, freed from the Doom Dimension before switching to the scene of the cards falling down like rain. YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! Dan and the new girl let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands. BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN! Both are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen. ______________________________________________________________________________ Dan: The New Girl and The Battle Begins! ____________________________________________________________________________ In the Doom Dimension, the corpses of defeated Bakugan lay rested as one in particular Bakugan floats up causing himself to groan. "What the..." He questioned before hearing a voice. "Awaken Leonidas Of The Doom Dimension." A voice said as the Dragonoid Bakugan eyes slowly opened up before he growled flying up seeing who had awakened him the Six Legendary Warriors Of Vestroia. "You! Apollonir, Clayf, Exedra, Frosch, Lars Lion and Oberus! Haven't you all caused me and my family enough trouble?!" He snarled causing the leader, Apollonir to chuckled. "I see your temper is that which I remember Leo." He stated. "It comes from being born in this wretched place! Now what is it?!" Leonidas snapped as the leader of the legendary warriors sighed. "We need your help. It is Naga we feel he's about to do something very dangerous we feel he may be trying to take the Silent Core and Infinity Core." He explained as Leonidas's eyes widened. "The cores?! But they could have a devastating effect on both Vestroia and that Earth place!" He shouted. "Exactly will you help us?" He asked as Leonidas nodded before he looked around him. "But in order to move out of the Doom Dimension I need an attribute." Leonidas stated causing Apollonir to nod in agreement. "Agreed which is why from here on out you will spend your time with Drago in Pyrus space." He explained as Leonidas smirked. "Pyrus space huh? I can live with that." He said and with that the four Legendary warriors casted a spell on Leo before his color began to change to that of red with orange highlights as he shot up into the sky and headed towards Pyrus Space. "I hope you know what you're doing Apollonir." The Aquos warrior said as Apollonir nodded. "I do, Frosch...we must remember never to judge someone based on their family." Apollonir stated. "This is true..." Frosch said and with that they all disappeared from the Doom Dimension. Meanwhile back on Earth a young girl with Medium sized brunette hair that reaches to the center of her back was seen in some strange shop as a young woman with orange hair and a yellow dress gave her a box. "And here you go Mrs. Blaze, your starting Bakugan set and." She said pulling out a watch that had the color of Red and Orange as she clipped it on. "Registration Complete welcome to the game of Bakugan Shulia Blaze." It said as she beamed. "Thank you!" She bowed bringing up the ranking system seeing her at around 400 to start as she nodded she knew she had a long way to go. Meanwhile elsewhere in town. "Hey Mom!, I'm home!" The Voice said as a young man who wore a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow sleeveless shirt and also had brown hair in which he wears hexagonal shaped goggles over ran up to his room before the woman in the room spoke. "Daniel! I put your lunch in the fridge and don't forget to wash up." She said before squinting in pain at what she was doing. "Thanks Mom I'll be down in a minute." He said throwing his backpack down and opened his drawer. "Time to check out my stash, Okay let's see I'll take this, oh my Saurs oh and this one for sure!" He stated before racing out the door. "Daniel! Your lunch is ready and it's getting cold." His mother shouted. "Than why'd you put it in the fridge?" He asked as the mother glared. "Don't get smart with me young man." She stated. "Sorry!" He said before zooming out the door making his mother wonder where he was going. "Catch ya later!" He shouted zooming on his Bike. Coming down the way he noticed something. "Uh-oh that girl looks like she's in trouble with Akira and who's that? Well doesn't matter a little team brawling never hurt." Dan said with a small grin. "No way I swear, I wasn't making fun of you." The girl stated shaking her hands in front of her. "Admit it girly, you were making of the way me and my brother battle." The big guy stated as the young Subterra one smirked. "That's what I heard what's your problem girl?" He asked. "Nothing I didn't say anything quit putting words in my mouth Brat, I'm still new at Bakugan." She growled as the big one cracked his knuckles. "well I'm about to show you how its played, The Hard Way!" He stated. "Hey Akira, call muscle boy off." Dan stated coming to a stop on his Bike. "And here I thought you might have chickened out," Akira said with a smirk as the big one turned to Dan. "Well so you finally showed, my little bro here says you've been causing him quite a lot of trouble." He stated cracking his knuckles. "So what's you and your brothers deal?" Dan questioned. "Names Shuji and me and my little bro are the masters of Subterra space." He explained as Dan flipped. "You've gotta be kidding, I've never even heard of Subterra space before, man how am I supposed to counter a beast that doesn't exist." Dan grumbled causing the girl to giggle. "Hey never caught your name." Dan stated towards the girl. "Oh uh right, names Shulia, Shulia Blaze I'm a new Pyrus Space brawler." She explained. "Now THAT I can get behind, you up for a little team up? It will be a good way for you to learn the ropes." Dan explained as her eyes widened and nodded. "Yeah sounds good!" She stated as Dan got next to her across from Shuji while Akira was across from Shulia as Dan and Shuji pulled out a card along with Akira. "the card that came with the pack girl." Dan teased. "Oh er right." She stated nervously pulling it out. "BAKUGAN! FIELD OPEN!" The four players shouted as slowly a circle appeared beneath them one with each attribute and slowly time came to a stop before they were fully locked into the Bakugan space. "GATE CARD SET!" Dan and Shuji shouted throwing down to cards as they grew in size as Dan looked at Shulia and nodded who smiled she was getting Excited about her first brawl. "GATE CARD SET!" Shulia and Akira shouted throwing down their gate cards and the brawls were under way Dan: 000 vs Shuji: 000 Shulia vs Akira: 000 "Just follow my lead and you'll get the game." Dan stated before Shuji pulled out a Bakugan. "Ready or not here I COME!" Shuji called pulling out a Bakugan with light brown for the sphere coated with bronze highlights. Suddenly Shuji flung it forward before it came to a stop on his gate card. "Bakugan Stand!" Shuji shouted as suddenly the creature's ball form shined as from it emerged a huge Bakugan based solely on the appearance of a praying mantis. "Whoa! Freaky!" Dan stated as the Bakugan tried to stomp on him before Dan jumped back activating his Bakupod. "Welcome Dan, Opponent Subterra Mantris power level 270gs, no other data available." He said as Dan cursed to himself. "You got how it works now Girl?" Dan asked as Shulia nodded as Akira got his first one ready. "It's going to take more than knowledge to beat me girly, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira stated throwing his Bakugan forward landing on his gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" He shouted as suddenly out of the Subterra flash a mysterious sphinx with golden armor protecting head, back, and forearms appeared on the field letting out a roar as Shulia brought out her Pod. "Welcome to the game Shulia, Opponent Subterra Manion, Power Level 350Gs." Her pod explained as Shulia growled. "Great...my first battle and I'm against a type I've never even seen before." She muttered. "Hey." Dan said as Shulia turned to him as he gave her a thumbs up. "We got this trust me just think on your feet and we got this." Dan explained as Shulia smiled and nodded as Dan turned to his opponent. 'Okay Terra means Earth and his Power Level is a 270 so at least I know what I'm dealing with question is how should I counter?" Dan questioned himself seeing what the girl had in mind. Shulia suddenly grinned grabbing her first Bakugan and nodded. "Alright, Let's do this Akira! Bakugan Brawl!" She shouted launching hers forward landing on the same gate card. "Pyrus Griffon Stand!" She shouted as suddenly flames came out of the Bakugan before suddenly a chimera-like Bakugan appeared on the field. "Pyrus Griffon has entered the battle versus Subterra Manion Power Level 450Gs" Dan's Bakupod stated as Dan smirked. "Nice one, now its my turn! Sorry Shuji but your little bug is going down! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted launching his Bakugan towards his opponent. "Bakugan Stand!" Dan shouted as out of the red flash a Snake/Serpent like Bakugan appeared from it. "Pyrus Serpenoid has entered the battle against Subterra Mantris Power Level 320 Gs" Shulia's Bakupod stated. "Bakugan Brawl!" The four shouted as suddenly the Mantris began trying strike the snake with his claws as Shulia's Griffion tried to take a bite into Akira's Bakugan. Dan's Serpenoid wrapped around the Mantris while The Griffon pounced ready to slash though Akira's Bakugan. "You didn't think we became the Dueling Duo un contested for years for nothing did you?" Shuji asked as Dan looked shocked. "GATE CARDS OPEN UP NOW!" Shuji and Akira shouted as the gate cards shine brightly before turning into some desert like region both Shulia and Dan both looked at their Bakupod's quickly. "Power Level increase to 500Gs" Shulia's Bakupod stated. "Power Level Increase to 420Gs" Dan's stated. "Not good!" Shulia shouted as suddenly the Mantris and Manion jumped out of the sand before striking Both Bakugan were sent rolling back. "Round 1 ones complete, Subterra side victorious." Both Bakupods stated. Dan: 000 vs Shuji: 400 Shulia: 000 vs Akira: 400 "Did I do something wrong?" Shulia asked as Dan shook his head. "Nah girl, they only got a lucky match up it won't happen again if ya play your cards right." Dan said before both Shuji and Akira let out a laugh. "Oh man that was so easy, you two fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado." Shuji laughed. "Bro, let's finish what we started." Akira said pulling out his Bakugan. "Yes, LETS!" He shouted as the two of them threw down their Bakugan. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Both shouted, For Shuji a large crab like Bakugan appeared out of his, for Akira, A Giant Centipede monster appeared on the field. "Subterra Terrorclaw 310 Gs, Subterra Centipoid, 400 Gs" The Bakupod's stated as the two Pyrus brawlers grabbed their next Bakugan. "Alright Kid, I think its time to shut you and your brother up." Shulia stated with a smirk. 'where'd this confidence come from, this girl is very interesting..' Dan stated before turning to Shuji. "I agree with Shulia BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both Dan and Shulia shouted launching their next Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand!" Dan shouted as suddenly a humanoid falcon-like Bakugan appeared out of Dan's. "Pyrus Juggernoid Stand!" Shulia shouted as Dan grinned he had a feeling she had a plan as a massive turtle-like Bakugan appeared on her side. "Pyrus Falconeer Power Level 280 Gs, Pyrus Juggernoid Power Level 330 GS" The Bakupods stated. "Ability Card Activate, Double Or Nothing! This ability card switches all opponents and Ally to my gate card!" Shuila explained as all three Bakugan were switched to Shulia's gate card. "Now, Gate card Open! Pyrus Overheat!" Shulia shouted as suddenly the gate card opened up with a wave of fire as Dan looked at his Bakupod. "Pyrus Bakugan's Power Levels doubled, Pyrus Falconeer Power Level increase to 560 GS, Pyrus Juggernoid Power Level increase to 660 GS!" It stated. "What?!" Shuji shouted as Falconeer zoomed in nailing Terroclaw with its beak while Juggernoid slammed itself into the Centipoid with its body before all four were sent back to their owners. while Centipoid and Terrowclaw were out of the game. "Heh, all tied up nice one Shula." Dan said with a grin. Dan: 200 vs Shuji: 400 Shulia: 200 vs Akira: 400 "Not for long! Lets show them how its done Akira!" Shuji shouted as Akira nodded both pulling out their Bakugans as the two Pyrus did as well. "BAKUGAN STAND!" All four shouted throwing the Bakugan down onto the gate cards Revealing two Saur's one was Subterra with a power level of 320gs and Dan's Pyrus one of 200gs while Shulia sent out a Pyrus Falconeer with a power level of 340gs who let out a screech as Akira sent out his second Centipoid with a power level of 400gs. "Nice move lets burn these chumps!" Dan shouted as Shulia nodded with a grin. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" All four shouted to begin round 3. The two saurs began to match in power as it looked like the Centipoid was about ready to strike on the Falconeer. "ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! FLAMING WINGS!" Shulia shouted launching it towards her bird as it increased its power level to a 440gs. A 100g increase. "Nice let me one up you though, ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE SAURS GLOWS!" Dan shouted throwing down his card as it engulfed his Saurs as he pushed the Subterra one away before ramming its shoulders into the Subterra one destroying it before the Flaming Wings shot towards the Centipoid sending it back rolling at the two Subterra's feet. "No...No this can't be happening she's a newbie!" Akira shouted in disgust and anger. Dan: 500 vs Shuji: 400 Shulia: 500 vs Akira: 400 "First off Girl you're a natural!" Dan shouted as Shulia laughed rubbing the back of her neck before they turned towards their opponents. "And Shuji, Akira, hate to tell ya buddies but looks like you're down to your Mantis and your Manion. So one more battle should put you both away for good." Dan stated. "And looks like you're about to lose to what did you call it again Akira? Oh right a Newbie." She said with a smirk as Dan let out a laugh. "We'll just see about that punks, GATE CARDS SET!" Akira and Shuji shouted throwing their final gate cards down. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both shouted as they threw the Bakugans down letting lose two familiar Bakugans Mantris and Manion who let out a roar as both Pyrus Brawlers looked at each other and grinned. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! PYRUS JUGGERNOID STAND!" Shulia shouted letting lose the Bakugan as a Giant Turtle appeared on the field in the Pyrus coloring with a roar with a Power Level of 330gs. "Alright time to end this, BAKUGAN BRAWL! PYRUS FALCONEER STAND!" Dan shouted as he let loose his Pyrus Bakugan revealing the Bakugan that Shulia had just used with a Power Level of 340gs. "GATE CARD OPEN!" Both shouted as they were suddenly surrounded by a desert once again. "Now to play my Ability card and cut you both down to size SLICE CUTTER!" Shuji shouted as Shulia sighed shaking her head as the slice was sent towards Dan's monster. "Wow gotta say I'm impressed. but you're not the only one with aces up their sleeves ready Dan?!" Shulia asked as Dan nodded with a grin. "First Ability Card Activate, Gate Card Nullifer!" Shulia shouted as suddenly the field they were in disappeared as Dan smirked. "Now, My turn. COUNTER ABILITY ACTIVATE FRAME FIRE!" Dan shouted as suddenly Dan's Falconeer was engulfed in fire. "WHAT THE?!" Akira shouted in shock as both Pyrus Bakugan charged into their opponent's Bakugan before burning them as they were reduced back to their ball form as The Pyrus brawlers grabbed theirs and smirked. Dan: 1,000 vs Shuji: 400 Shulia: 1,000 vs Akira: 400 "Game set and Match winners Dan and Shulia." The Bakupods stated as time resumed its flow as both Subterra Brawlers let out a scream before taking off. Dan turned to the girl as the two shook hands. "Man that was awesome you seemed to have a change in attitude once the brawl began what gives?" Dan questioned as Shulia shrugged. "I don't know I think it was the heat of the moment." She explained as Dan laughed. "Bad Pun but I get it hey how about I introduce you to my friends over our chat tonight?" Dan asked as Shulia smiled with a grin. ______________________________________________________________________________ Shulia: Stick around there is more Bakugan right after this! ______________________________________________________________________________ Dan: Now back to Bakugan! ______________________________________________________________________________ Later that night Dan was talking with his friends while they were waiting for Shulia to log in. "I'm telling you guys this girl was something else, to ensure we won she let them have it with an Ability Card known as Gate Card Nullifer and I moved in with my secret weapon Frame Fire, I was like totally wicked but then again what would you expect from the greatest Bakugan Brawler!" Dan exclaimed as one of the girls scoffed. "Whatever, I just checked the world rankings and you're sitting at 121 and this girl Shulia is only at 312." She explained. "312?! But she just started! Is this a Joke Runo?!" Dan exclaimed in shock. "Did you forget how easy it is to climb until the 100's already Dan?!" Runo asked in annoyed. "Yeah whatever Runo you're not even Ranked." Dan said blowing a Raspberry. "Oh yeah thats real Mature!" Runo fumed. "In coming Pyrus Log in." The computer voice stated. "Thats gotta be her." Dan stated pressing accept as she appeared on the screen. "HEY DAN!" Shulia shouted upon entering the chat as Dan smirked. "Well well, if it isn't the pyrus newbie welcome to the chat." Dan said with a grin. "Well met Shulia, my name is Marucho, I am an Aquos battler I would love to face you sometime, if we weren't separated by distance." The young blonde haired male sporting glasses said adjusting them as so. "The names Julie and as long as you keep your hands off my Danny we shall be just fine oh and I run subterra." Julie said with a smirk. "I believe we met at the shop when I gave you your starting Kit. I am Alice, I don't really brawl but, I can give you tips and tricks if needed." She explained as Shulia grinned. "Nice to meet you all but, whos the cutie?" She questioned. "Cutie?" Dan questioned. "Yeah the one in the chat with the Haos logo." Shulia asked as the young turquoise haired women blushed. "Oh you were talking to me." she asked with a blush. "I don't know Runo, she said cutie not annoynce." Dan countered. "I'm the only Haos Brawler in this chat idiot!" Runo screamed with a humph. "None the less, Name's Runo, I'm the Haos brawler as you can tell." She explained. "Haos Brawler, Feisty and Cute I'm gonna like you." Shulia said causing Runo to blush deeper. "Anyways, 117?! Danny that's amazing that's four whole spots in one day! Definitely worthy of a big smooch from Julie!" Julie stated with a kiss on the screen as Dan fell backwards with a GROSS comment causing Shulia to giggle. "Quit slobbering up the screen I'm a battle brawler I'm not your boyfreind." Dan said his face deep red. "Dan, Might I suggest you set your sights on Shun, he is number one and in a few years you could surpass him." Marucho explained as the others began talking as Shulia leaned back in her chair. "Bakugaun, man first day on the battling and I've met quite the characters already..." She muttered. Meanwhile on another part of the globe Shun was shaking his head. 'Ha, defending my rank has been a joke when battling these amatures What I need is a real challanger, one that understands the power that lies in the vestroia dimension." He muttered to himself. If only the Humans known as Dan and Shulia could understand that Bakugaun is not just a game, an even bigger battle was taking place in mine and Leonidas's Univurser, Vestroia. A world fueld by six worlds each with its own element. The earth element called Subterra, The element of light, Haos. The Dark Element, Darkus. Aquos or what humans would call the water element. The Wind Element, Ventus and the fire element Pyrus! In Pyrus space a strange whit dragon was zooming in somewhere. "NOT ANOTHER STEP NAGA!" A voice boomed as The Dragonoid Bakugan from the doom dimension roared stopping him in his path as another one zoomed to them. "Well done Leo. Naga wait!" The 2nd Dragonoid Bakugan stated as the white one growled. "Leonidas, Drago out of my way!" He snarled. "Why are you so obsessed with gaining all this power Naga, you know it will only lead to your ultimate destruction!" Drago countered. "I am lucky I got a second chance Naga, don't make the same mistakes I did!" Leonidas stated. "SILENCE! You two have no idea what we feel inside, You know nothing of our world!" Naga snarled. "I suspect you are the one behind the Human they call, Michael. What I'd like to know is where did you find him." Drago stated. Naga laughed bringing up a card. "Do you know what this is?" He questioned throwing to the card opening a portal. "A portal?!" Dragon questioned as Naga zoomed through it. "Yes, It leads to the source of the power!" Naga laughed. "But, to where exactly Drago?" Leo asked as Drago shook his head. "I don't know my friend, I don't know." Drago stated. "To the dimension of Vestroia!" Naga's voice echoed as the scene returned to earth. Down on earth, Shulia and Dan were discussing Strategies before they were stopped by Akira and his brother, Shuji. "We want a rematch!" Shuji declared as Dan and Shulia laughed. "Give us a break, you like losing?" Dan questioned. "Just Zip it! Either the four of us Brawl or I let my fists do the talking!" Shuji snapped as Dan looked at Shulia. "Ready?" He asked. "Yeah lets just get this over with so im not home late for dinner." She explained as they dropped their bags all four pulling out a card. "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" The four shouted as one thing to note that was odd, Akira and Shuji's gatecard, shined purple. Not brownish. Slowly a circle appeared beneath them one with each attribute and slowly time came to a stop before they were fully locked into the Bakugan space. "GATE CARD SET!" Dan and Shuji shouted throwing down to cards as they grew in size as Dan looked at Shulia and nodded who smiled she was getting Excited about her first brawl. "GATE CARD SET!" Shulia and Akira shouted throwing down their gate cards and the brawls were under way Dan: 000 vs Shuji: 000 Shulia vs Akira: 000 "Lets do this, Ready Akira?" Shuji asked as his little brother nodded pulling out a Bakugan as well. "Bakugan Brawl!" The two shouted as they threw forward two balls as it landed on the gate cards. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Both shouted as suddenly, as a huge tortoise-like Bakugan and a centipede-like Bakugan both having a black body with purple trim to them. "Yikes, Dan are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shulia asked as Dan nodded. "Yeah, how in the world did you two get a hold of a Darkus beast?" Dan asked. "here's a thought twerps, why don't you call me and my brother, the duo of Darkus." Shuji said as Dan sweat dropped. "Give me a break, if me and Shulia are going to call you two anything its losers." Dan said as Shuji was steaming. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND THAT GIRL YOU LITTLE CREEP! ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT?!" Shuji questioned as Dan nodded. "Sure just give us a moment." Dan said as he threw a Bakugan in the air. "Now how should we counter, big or small Shulia." Dan asked. "I'm thinking Big so in this case..." Shulia said reading her Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the Bakugan over Akira's Centipoid as it landed. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Shulia shouted as suddenly, out of hers emerged a chimera-like Bakugan. "Now thats Big, Griffon nice, now its my turn BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted throwing his down to the ground as it hopped over the Juggernoid and landed on the other side. "BAKUGAN STAND!" Dan shouted as a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor emerged from the Bakugan. "Awww come on that's, that’s all you two got?!" Shuji asked. "What is this some kind of Joke?!" Akira shouted as Shulia growled. "Didn't anyone tell you that size doesn't always matter?" Dan questioned. "Your funerals, now to blow these twerps away for good, Ready Akira?" He asked as his brother nodded throwing a Bakugan up and down in the air. "Ready." He said with a smirk. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" The two shouted throwing the Bakugan down as it rolled in front of the Griffon and Saurs. The two Bakugan opened up shining purple as both brothers nodded. "DARKUS STINGLASH STAND!" "DARKUS ROBOTALLION STAND!" Both shouted as suddenly an advanced robot-like Bakugan and a scorpion-like Bakugan with a human head emerged on the feild as the two Pyrus brawlers eyes widened. "WHAT THE?!" Shulia explained looking at her Bakupod. "Darkus Robotallion 340gs, Pyrus Griffon 320gs" It said as Shulia was sweating as Dan was faring no better. "This isn't good..." Dan muttered on his Bakupod. Darkus Stinglash power level 330gs, Pyrus Saurs Power Level 280gs." Dans stated. The Saurs and Stinglash began charging in as the stingslash was trying to Strike as Saurs grabbed its tail. Meanwhile Robotalion was trying to land a blast from its fists as Griffon was flying in the air. "Looks like they could use a power boost, ready Shulia?" Dan asked. "You know it Dan!" Shulia stated. "BAKUGAN GATE CARD OPEN!" Dan shouted as Shulia nodded. "DOUBLE GATE CARD ACTIVATE" Shulia shouted as Dan grinned ready to strike. "OH NO YOU DON'T ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE DARKUS NULLIFIER!" Akira shouted as suddenly his card lit up before their Gate Cards were closed down as Robotalion and Stingslash destroyed Griffon and Saurs. Dan: 000 vs Shuji: 400 Shulia vs Akira: 400 The two brothers laughed as Shuji spoke. "So how's it feel to get your butt kicked good and proper?" Shuji questioned. "Hey this battle is far from over." Dan said as Shulia smirked. "If it was as easy as last time I'd wonder why we are wasting our time." She countered. "Smart mouth..." Akia growled. Meanwhile back in Vestroia Naga exited the portoal and gasped. "I've reached the center of the universe amazing and their they are the two conflicting cores, Infinity and silence. If I can absorb these two energies." He said before laughing. "I can unite with Hal G Together we can conquer earth and Vestroia." He laughed as the energy was beggining to absorb into him. "THE POWER! FEEL THE GLORIOUS POWER! LEO YOU GAVE UP THIS FOR FRIENDSHIP?! HA!" He laughed as the energy got more and more. "The power, the infinite power building inside of me.." He said as it was starting to go out of control. "No, whats happened an overload of negative energy I can't control the balance, to much, to much! Not enough positive energy! out of control!" Naga screamed being sucked into the core as the core was shattered going into the portoal. Back in Pyrus space the two dragons were flinching. "What's Happening, Leo?" Drago asked as the former Doom Dimension Bakugan shook his head. "I don't know!" Leonidas growled as the barriers began dropping as it Drago. "Naga, this must be Naga's doing!" Drago stated. Suddenly, Fear Fipper and a Bakugan named Nyx, a Darkus colored dragonoid zoomed into Pyrus space as Leo and Drago dashed to the side. "What are Darkus Bakugan doing in Pyrus space?!" Drago asked as they dodged again before being slammed into by the two Darkus Bakugan. "Naga, what have you done?!" Leonidas growled to himself. Back down on Earth the shockwaves were felt by Shulia and Dan as they were seeing a strange flaming area. "Dan this is getting weird." Shulia said. "No kidding." Dan said before Leo and Nyx along with Drago and Fear Ripper were clashing as Leo and Drago locked eyes with Shulia and Dan before taking off. "Man it's like we've entered a new dimension Shulia like it's filling our Bakugan with more power, right in the middle of the battlefield!" Dan stated. "This has just gotten weird Dan, really weird!" Shulia stated. Both Brawlers let out a scream before suddenly, they were back on the battlefield, Pyrus Centipoid on Shulia's side taking on a Darkus Falconeer while on Dan's side it was Darkus Stingslash taking on a Pyrus Serpenoid. "That was Bizarre..." Shulia muttered. "I'd say totally weird but yeah..." Dan muttered. "Enough fooling around time to end this! Ready Akira?!" Shujia shouted. "Always bro!" Akira shouted. "DARKUS STINGLASH ATTACK!" Shujia shouted. "DARKUS FALCONNER FINISH THIS!" Akira shouted as suddenly the snake zoomed around the Stinglashers stinger wrapping it as Centipoid locked its claws on Falconner. "WHAT THE?!" Shuji questioned. "Hey Shuji! What happened to you and your brothers trash talk afraid your Stinglasher and Falconner can't handle the pressure?" Dan asked as the two Pyrus brawlers nodded at each other. "COMMAND CARD! QUARTET BATTLE ACTIVATE NOW! Get Ready Shuji, Akira because a few more Bakugan have been invited to the party!" Dan shouted as the card glowed brightly not realizing what he had done. "What The?! Dan, our ability cards!" Shulia shouted as Dan nodded. "I see it Shulia, they are transforming!" Dan said in shock. Suddenly, out of the cards, two on Shuji and Akira's side, two from Dan and Shulia rolled onto the gate card while their Ability cards transformed into Boosted Dragon for Dan, Alpha Blaster for Shulia. "No....way..." Shulia muttered as Dan walked over to her as they both looked at their cards. "Aren't these Dragonoids cards?" Dan asked as Shulia nodded. "I think so..." She muttered. Suddenly, the four new Bakugan appeared onto the field and stood as it was revealed as the same Bakugan from Dan and Shulia's vision. "WHOA! Dan!" Shulia shouted. "Yeah I know, they are the same beasts we saw from our vision!" Dan stated. "Nyx, Fear Ripper you must come to your senses!" A voice said as Dan and Shulia looked around. "Whoa who said that..." Dan said before looking up to the Dragonoids. "Was it you?" Dan questioned. "Fear Ripper snap out of it! You as well Nxy! The Negative energies of the silent core have taken over your power of reason!" The second Dragonoid said as Shulia sweatdropped. "Okay...no more ice cream before brawls..." She muttered. Suddenly, Fear Ripper and Nxy's eyes glowed. "Their power is building Drago we gotta end this!" The other shouted as he nodded. "Right, Ready Leo?" Drago asked as he nodded. "ALPHA BLASTER!" "BOOSTED DRAGON!" Two blasts were sent flying towards the two beasts, one a flame breath, the other a lighting strike from the mouth taking out the two Bakugan as the battle was brought to an end. "I can't believe it we lost again!" Shuji said on the ground as Shulia and Dan looked at each other. "Dan?" Shulia questioned. "I don't get it...I thought Bakugan was just a game, there's gotta be more to it and me and Shulia have gotta find out what!" Dan said as each looked at their new Bakugan. At home, Shulia was groaning. "Come on, I know I wasn't going crazy say something. Me and Dan wanna get to the bottom of this." Shulia groaned. "Man what am I doing, this is just a game piece but, I swear I heard it talking...Eh whatever but, seeing as what I heard the other call you Leo that's what ima go with welcome to the team Leo." Shulia said with a small grin. "You and I are gonna go places Leo, after these brawls I'm looking to become the number one female pyrus brawler in the world." Shulia declared with a grin before shrugging placing him by her window. Soon she walked over to her computer and log into the chat as the others were spotted. "Dan, Shulia your there!" Their Aquos brawler said with a small smile. "Hey guys, your not gonna believe what happened to me and Shulia today!" Dan stated as the others looked at him. "We were brawling with Shuji and Akira again today when we swore we heard our Bakugan talk." Dan stated. "Yeah, I swear I was going crazy!" Shulia giggled. "No way, you too as well?" Runo asked as they blinked. "What you mean Runo, someone else hear it as well," Dan asked. "You two should log onto the Bakugan website its what everyone is talking about!" Julie said as the messages went all over their screens as Shulia and Dan gasped. 'It did talk! maybe the Bakugan world has more to it than we thought!' Dan stated to himself, their lives just got interesting very interesting. Next Time On Battle Brawlers Arc Shulia: Coming up on Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc, I try to get through to Leo but, to no avail and to make matters worse, on another side of the world, my own sister is challenging the number ranked duelist in Shun, Nem what's gotten into you?! While that's going on me and Dan have too deal with these new creeps Masquerade and Marduk show up! What the hell is going on with my life nowadays?! The doom dimension? what exactly have I stepped into this time? Wait till you see what happens when the Brawlers battle Masquerade, Marduk and my own sister Nemesis! BAKUGAN BRAWL! Lets go!